peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria HC 3! - Part 1 (Ft. ProtonJon, Lucahjin,
Terraria HC #3! - Part 1 (Ft. ProtonJon, Lucahjin, & Yungtown!) is the first episode of Terraria Hardcore Season 3. It re-introduces SpaceHamster and ProtonJon as guests and introduces two new guests: Lucahjin and Yungtown. The goal of the season is the same as Season 2: kill the Wall of Flesh. Synopsis The series begins as usual with Austin introducing everyone in the group and Stewart (very briefly) explaining the objective. They quickly begin building the house after chopping down all the trees in the area. No one pays attention to PBG. "Editor's note: Hi! Welcome to Hardcore. There are brief descriptions of each player in the description (fancy that)." "Also, in the past, we've avoided spoiling previous seasons of Hardcore, but no longer. Get caught up, yo!" Everyone laughs at PBG as he complains. PBG introduces everyone. Jon makes a table. PBG can't find Goku Luke, despite standing right next to him. Dean wants to go after PBG's mom. Jeff and McJones start making a house. PBG and Luke struggle to fight a slime. PBG prefers the confusing Lucah and Luke. Dean has door troubles, first with trying to open the door and then complaining about how the door can't open one way because a chair is in the way. Austin proclaims that he will be the archer of the group and that everyone else is going melee. Luke starts digging underground for ores while people start exploring to the left of the world. Jon steals Dean's arrows that he used to shoot at a blue slime. Night quickly comes and everyone goes back home. Luke remembers that this season is apparently Jon's redemption from dying last season . Jon blames Jeff. A flashback is shown of Jon's death, followed by Jeff's. Dean then yells at PBG for his death. Some explore a little outward into the night while others focus on expanding the home. The first eyeball flies in, and they find a lens. PBG and Dean fight zombies. Dean and PBG compete for arrows. Jeff builds barriers where people can safely shoot at enemies down below from platforms. Everyone looks identical with their armor. PBG just make his character entirely white. Dean opens the door, letting the zombies in. A shooting star falls into the world, and PBG gets it. McJones finds another one. Luke has to ask how to make platforms. Dean misses Ray. Ray got all of Dean's jokes. Dean has only played this game twice - and explains his two deaths. Lucah befriends a worm. McJones wants to use it as bait. Dean goes rogue. PBG camps to steal Dean's arrows. The house looks like a mushroom. Dean freaks out as he gets attacked by a zombie, scaring everyone else. PBG reads a sign that Luke made. PBG goes to annoy Jeff in his mine. Everyone goes digging in Jeff's mine. They dig deeper into the mine Luke started and find a whole system of caves. Jon kills his 50th slime, which prompts a server-wide message, scaring people into thinking Jon already died. Lucah complains about people leaving the door open - before leaving it open herself! McJones opens a chest. Jeff jokes about dying on a solo adventure. Daylight rises and Dean and Lucah go outside while the rest of the team continues mining. Jeff finds some potions in a tree house. Luke and PBG dig deeper, and McJones warns them about traps. Dean almost drowns himself killing a bunny. Category:Hardcore Category:Terraria Hardcore 3 Category:Videos